Purpura
by Piegowata
Summary: Kolejne dni wypełnione są rutyną, w której liczy się tylko odnalezienie tego co zostało utracone MuraAka


Ten one-shot miał nie ujrzeć światła dziennego, ale ujrzał, tak bywa.

Pisane jakiś czas temu dla Vinca, a Vinc ma MuroAka'owe zboczenie, chociaż to się w ramach zboczenia już chyba nie mieści, no ale zgoda Vinca jest, to i one-shot jest.

* * *

Papierosy, których nawet nie pali, kawa, bez cukru, bo i tak nie czuje jej smaku i mała cyfrówka, w której do tej pory nie znajduje się żadne zdjęcie i już jest gotowy do wyjścia, do rozpoczęcia swojego codziennego rytuału. Wszystkie jego dni wypełnione były poszukiwaniami namiastki czerwieni, którą bezpowrotnie utracił. Wraz z Nim z życia zniknęła ta barwa, początkowo jedynie wyblakła przybierając kolor malin, następnie przeradzając się w pastelowy róż by ostatecznie pogrążyć się w szarości.

Nie wiedział, czy ta rutyna pozwala mu się jakoś trzymać, czy wręcz przeciwnie – wpędza w szaleństwo, jednak nawet jeśli tak to nie chciał się z niego wydostać, postanowił trwać przy tych drobnych czynnościach. Zbyt wiele zmian się ostatnio dokonało, bał się, że nawet jakaś niewielka sprawi, że jego świat się zawali, świat który został zburzony i z wolna podnosił się z gruzów, teraz tylko trzymał się mizernych podpór będących głuchym echem dawnych ścian.

Wychodząc już wcale nie musi udawać, ze nie widzi pogardliwych, lub ironicznych spojrzeń sąsiadów, ci ludzie już dla niego nie istnieją, każdy z nich żyje w swoim małym, ograniczonym świecie, nie rozumiejąc szaleństwa, które zagościło w jego życiu.

Wraca powoli, czując ból w klatce piersiowej, ból zawodu. Wiedział, że świat dla wszystkich jest niezmienny, dla wszystkich oprócz niego. Tak desperacko starał się odnaleźć swoje zagubione szczęście, przypomnieć ciemny odcień karmazynu, poczuć aksamitny dotyk skóry.

Wszystko było zbyt szorstkie, pospolite, błahe i pozbawione upragnionego koloru.

Dochodząc do mieszkania, serce zaczyna mu bić mocniej. Drzwi nie są zamknięte. Oprócz niego tylko Aka-chin miał klucz, tłamsi protestujące wewnątrz głosy, przywołują do porządku, próbują być racjonalne, nie chce ich, nie potrzebuje, Aka-chin na pewno wrócił, przecież od początku było wiadome, ze nie mógł się tak łatwo poddać. Robi jeszcze dwa kroki w stronę kuchni skąd słychać odgłosy radia i już jest niemal pewien, że zobaczy ukochaną sylwetkę siedzącą przy stole, palącą papierosy, które teraz spokojnie spoczywały w jego kieszeni i uśmiechnie się tym uśmiechem przeznaczonym tylko dla niego, pogłaszcze po fioletowych włosach, miękko wymawiając jego imię.

Jednak, gdy drzwi się otwierają, pryskają ostatnie nadzieje. Zamiast wyczekiwanej czerwieni, widzi fioletowe, tak podobne do jego własnych, włosy. Zamiast chłopięcej, kobiecą sylwetkę.

Nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa, chwila marzeń kosztowała go zbyt wiele, zetknięcie z rzeczywistością odebrało resztki sił. Wychodzi nie czekając na słowa matki, nienawidzi jej, jej i ojca. Wszystkie ich słowa otuchy i współczucia oplecione były grubą nicią kłamstwa. Nie chcieli by ich syn związany był z innym mężczyzną, cieszyła ich obecna sytuacja.

Wchodząc do sypialni, musiał przytrzymać się szafy by nie upaść. Dreszcz gniewu przebiegł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Usłyszał jak matka pośpiesznie opuszcza mieszkanie, mądra kobieta.

Wszystkie rzeczy Akashi'ego spakowane były do ogromnego pudła stojącego na środku pokoju. Odetchnął kilka razy by się uspokoić i modląc się w duchu by nic nie zostało zniszczone. Metodycznie wyjmował wszystko z pudełka i odkładał na swoje miejsce z pedantyczną dokładnością. Wziął do ręki gruby, oprawiony w skórę zeszyt, który Akashi zapełniał swoim zgrabnym pismem co wieczór, nigdy nie odważyłby się przeczytać go, ale teraz pragnął, szaleńczo, obłąkanie, chciał przeżyć wszystkie te cudowne chwile jeszcze raz.

Z bijącym sercem pozwolił sobie na zagłębienie się we wspomnieniach chłopaka. Przeglądał zapisy szukając wskazówki na rozwiązanie zagadki jaką był Aka-chin. On nigdy nie przegrywał, więc jak to się stało, że przegrał z życiem i czy to rzeczywiście była porażka, a może jego własny wybór, by z szyderczym uśmiechem na ustach odejść z tego świata.

Dotarł do opisu nocy, która i jemu mocno zapadła w pamięć, w tym zapisie po raz ostatni widać przejawy radości, późniejsze słowa nasycone były coraz większym smutkiem. Pamiętał, że wtedy patrząc na krwiście czerwone włosy porozrzucane na poduszce, nieruchowe powieki, skrywające dwukolorowe tęczówki, nagie ciało okryte cienkim kocem, poczuł jakby te małe barki dźwigały na sobie ogromny ciężar. Nie chciał pytać, by nie zranić jego dumy.

Kolejny dzień nie zaczął się tak jak zwykle. Rutyna została przerwana, lecz zamiast sprawić cierpienie, przyniosło to ukojenie...

Kubek z kawą spadł ze stołu roztrzaskując się na drobne kawałeczki i oblewając wszystko wokół wrzątkiem. Syknął cicho, gdy szkło rozcięło mu dłoń. Patrzył zafascynowany. Nareszcie odnalazł to czego poszukiwały jego oczy od miesięcy. Czerwień. Krew, cudownie, soczyście czerwona. Wydawało się jakby każda szkarłatna kropla spływająca z wolna po ręce odbierała mu trochę cierpienia, a ich piękny kolor dodawał otuchy. Po raz pierwszy po jego policzkach spłynęły łzy i słony płyn wymieszał się z purpurą.

Któregoś dnia tęsknota jest zbyt wielka, krew zbyt mało czerwona, chce sprawić by spływała obficiej, jednak to tylko pogarsza sprawę. Gaśnie w kałuży swej umiłowanej czerwieni.


End file.
